


El camino

by Aeren



Series: In a Winchester Way [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, after season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque entre Sam y Dean, todos los caminos confluyen en uno sólo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El camino

[ ](http://www.advocate.com/arts-entertainment/art/2013/10/23/images-why-we-need-gay-art?page=0,14)

**wincest/ drabble/ sin betear/ no spoilers/ NC-17**

_El Camino_

_ Two roads diverged in a wood, and I,  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference.  _

__ -Robert Frost-  


A veces les gustaba hacerlo así, sin detenerse a pensar, sólo permitiendo que el hambre del uno por el otro decidiese la hora y el lugar. A plena luz del día, casi en silencio. quitándose la ropa a manotazos, con la lengua pesada por los jadeos y los resuellos que contenían a duras penas. Temblado de deseo, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la tierra, como quien reza. Aquel era su último y más preciado consuelo; el suelo áspero y la cremallera gastada abriéndose. Boqueando de dicha, con la boca llena de besos y saliva, llena de Dean, que se empujaba sin miramientos, sin ritmo, sanguinario, sujetándole el cuello mientras volvía a enterrarse, robándole el aliento, hermoso y cruel. La luz del mediodía casi oculta por los árboles, parados en cualquier cuneta olvidada, olor a tierra mojada y sudor, aceite y pólvora, sal y Dean. Dean a horcajadas, con la camisa todavía puesta y los pantalones enredados en uno de los tobillos, Dean con el vello erizado y los ojos negros de pasión, lamiéndole el orgasmo de la punta de los dedos, riéndose de él, desmembrándole con cada golpe de sus caderas. Dean cabalgándole, encabritado, sucio, rápido, duro, obligándole a clavarle los dedos en la espalda, luchando por sujetarle, ansiando ir cada vez más adentro. Sollozos de placer. Palabras atascadas en la garganta y la carne resbalando contra la carne con una cadencia perfecta _. Sí, sí, Sammy, sí._ Latigazos de fuego en la base en la columna haciéndole delirar. _Así así así Sammy._ Allí, abrazado a su hermano, sentía que era capaz de volar y entonces el peso de Dean atándole de nuevo a la tierra. _Samsamsammysammysam_. Derritiéndose como caramelo, turbio y dulce, calentándole el alma, fundiéndole las venas. Dean buscándole la boca, con las manos entrelazadas, chupándole el pulso con avidez, egoísta y maravilloso. Arrancándole el clímax a dentelladas dejando que la vida se le escapase a borbotones con cada latido, con cada réplica. Sollozar una vez más mientras Dean les empapaba, labios entreabiertos y pestañas húmedas. Con las yemas en la boca, dándole a probar de su sabor, caliente y espeso, agrio y eterno. El cuero del impala resbalándole por la espalda. Dean pegajoso y lánguido, algodón y semen. Dean con los párpados pesados y sonrisa lobuna, pecas y labios obscenamente bellos. El aliento atrapado tan hondo que a veces creía que se le había olvidado respirar. En esos breves momentos, sólo existía Dean. Lejos, aquellas veces el mundo quedaba lejos. En otro universo. Diferentes realidades. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que el mundo era simple, que sólo eran Sam y Dean. Con toda la vida por delante. El rumor de la carretera y el camino frente a ellos.


End file.
